Send me home!
by XGlacierskyx
Summary: Six lands on Sera and her ride hime is busted. She is asked to join Delt. Only three problems with that one covenant show up two people want to know who she is and where she came from and three how to get home back to Reach?
1. Chapter 1

My head hurt as I hit the ground on my side. My leg that was just getting better from the wrestle with the elite was hurting more than ever. "I swear when I find the scumbag covenant that did this I am going to kill him over and over again" I swore to myself.

I turned to look at the pelican I had arrived in before I jumped out to avoid burning to death. It was toast, completely burnt, dismantled and absolutely destroyed unless the inside had somehow survived. I picked up my helmet it was busted, Kat would not be happy if I asked her to help me fix it. I took a deep breath but it hurt I let out a groan when I did breathe.

I first checked that my copy of AI Auntie Dot was ok everything looked fine from what I could tell but I took her out of my helmet's AI core carrier and attached her to my tactical pad.

Then I took in my surroundings I was on the top of a hill on a battlefield that looked like it had been abandoned burnt turned upside down and destroyed.

Something moved from behind me, I was unarmed but I could still fight. An elite came out it was zealot class and it had shields on.

"DEMON! YOU SHALL DIE HERE!" the Elite screamed.

It ran at me and I flipped it with my weight it landed on the grounds. I jumped on top of it and began to wrestle it punching it repeatedly in the face.

"Not today I'm not" I yelled back taking my anger out on it.

It managed to roll us down a hill. My arm bent in the wrong position and I landed on the bottom with the Elite on top of me. I was losing this fight.

"Get off me you bastard!" I snarled at it.

Gunfire rang out through my ears I didn't have a gun so who fired the shot?

"Lady if you wanted that ugly thing off you, why didn't you run?" a voice called.

My saviour was a blonde man with goggles on top of his head he was wearing a type of armour I didn't recognise. Maybe it was a form of MJOLINIR armour that wasn't fully developed.

I got up and kicked the dead elite just to make sure it wouldn't get back up. I found my helmet had landed only a few feet away and was even more damaged than before.

"Lady, are you ok?" the man asked obviously he was stunned by my appearance as I was with him.

"Yeah just sore, I had a rough landing" I said. I tried walking to my helmet but stumbled and landed back on the ground.

"You can't walk like that, here lean on me and walk slowly" he offered. I nodded and he picked up my helmet and gave it to me I placed it on and he grabbed my arm and pulled it over his back to support me.

"I'm Baird. Who are you?" he asked as we hobbled along.

I was glad I didn't get to answer that question because we got interrupted by a new man who was tall and had dark black hair.

"Baird what took you so long we are late back… who is that?" he asked.

"Dom it is ok she was being attacked by… what was that thing? It called you a demon why?"

"It's an Elite they called me demon because it hates me and I killed many of its brethren for attacking and trying to destroying the human race." they gave me a blank look.

"You know elite, zealot class from the covenant; we have been at war with them for nearly thirty years. How can you not know that you're a solider?"

"Lady we don't know what you're talking about" Baird said

"What's covenant?" the one that was called Dom asked.

"Covenant, enemy of the human race" I said.

"Are you sure when you fell you didn't hit your head?" Baird asked

"No but if I did I wouldn't be delusional. What planet am I on?" I asked.

They gave me a blank look.

"Sera" they responded finally.

"What's the date?" I asked again.

"The thirteenth of March 2232"

"That can't be right" I said I turned and tried running back to the pelican I went inside the bad structure.

"Lady, Look I think…. Wow look at this" Baird said examining the pelican from the inside.

"Come on work! Please get me out of here" I said banging the console. The engine started and then stopped again.

"No! Come on! Don't do this I need to get back to Reach!" I kept banging my fists on the consoles. I slid under the console and pulled of the control devices.

"Dom, come inside it's safe. I think I am in love and I'm not kidding" I heard Baird say.

"What are you doing?" he turned his attention to me.

"Pelican is busted I have to get it to a repair post but the wings won't make it that far, so I am hot wiring it so it can fly low. Wow if Kat saw the condition of this she would kill me, but probably thank me on my intelligence level" I said.

"You're kidding this is it looking busted, it looks god damn beautiful" Baird remarked.

"Not if you see it when it's in perfect shape and I'm flying then it's a nightmare at the moment and the outside damage I did just by trying to land the damn thing. Come on work, almost got it" I said fiddling with the wires

"Wow, is this where you live?" Dom called as he entered the pelican.

"No this is my bird I fly it for missions. Ok I got it working now shut up, sit down or get out your choice but I have to take off or I lose the whole ship" I said.

They sat down near the end. I hopped in the pilot seat and start flying it low I couldn't get the back to close up probably so they could see the ground skimming underneath their feet.

I plugged in Dot and set the ship on autopilot letting her fly it. Then stood up and walked to the back of the ship where they were.

"So, any questions gentlemen?" I asked. Dom looked out the back, then at me and then at the ship I shrugged.

"Can I keep this ship?" Baird asked.

I laughed "I need this to get back to Reach so no now where can I land?"

"At least another twenty kilometres from here northeast in this direction" Baird said.

"Then that will be five minutes at the speed we are going" I calculated inside my head.

We lay silent for the rest of the trip. I saw a settlement ahead of us they had turrents on walls aimed at us they opened fire.

"Um guys… you might want to tell you friends to back off" I suggested frantically fiddling with the controls trying to get the shield to work.

Dom got on a radio strapped to his shoulder.

"Marcus tell the guards to stand down on the incoming ship we are on it"

"What the fuck did you just say? You are on that thing?" a voice came through.

"Yes, don't open fire. Let us land" Dom radioed in again.

"You can land this thing right?" Baird asked. "Sure just hold on tight" I said.

The landing was more of a falling and dropping on the ground Dom left and Baird stayed to help me keep the engine from dying permanently.

"Nice landing for the condition, I have to stay here and make sure this thing will still work as well as my armour can you make sure I don't get arrested please?" I asked he stood up and I started fixing.


	2. Chapter 2 So now you know me

Baird P.O.V

That was freaking cool. The girl kept her armour on and I didn't get a good look of her face now that I think about it I don't even know her name.

"Baird baby, what the hell is that thing?" Cole asked he and the rest of Delta was waiting outside in the bay with an explanation.

"Wish I knew. How is Dom? He looked sick?" I asked.

"Dom's chucking up in a bucket half the stuff he said didn't make any sense neither does that" Sam answered pointing to the ship.

"Positions, take aim don't fire unless you see movement" a voice sounded, I turned Hoffman and a squad were taking aim at the back of the ship near the exit ramp.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked.

"That thing is unsafe and must be investigated" Hoffman said annoyed.

"Touch my ship and I swear to god your soldiers won't stop me from killing you, and I am serious" a voice called out.

The women I found came out this time she had grime covered white tank top with the bottom part of her armour on like pants and a pistol hanged from her side. He face covered with sweat and dirt but still had a fierce look to it she had dark reddish brown hair and she was beautiful.

"Hello beautiful" Cole said

"Who are you?" Hoffman asked.

"If I answer that you tell me where, the hell I am deal?" she sounded calm even with the guns pointed at her.

"You're not in a bargaining position to bargain" he said

"Neither are you, you want information and I have it and I can take down all your men I know how and you know I do" she countered bravely

"She is insane to think that she can" Marcus muttered.

"First your name" Hoffman repeated

She breathed deeply "my name is Noble Six or just Six" she said

"Your proper name please?" Hoffman asked.

"Corriana Jay B-312" she said again.

"Your last name as well?" Hoffman was impatient.

"Corriana Jay B-132 is my last and first name" she firmly said.

"What kind of name is that?" Marcus asked out loud.

She shot him a fierce glare "The name of a Spartan" she shot back before collapsing and rolling down the ground.

"Someone get a doctor quickly!" I screamed running over to her and carrying her over to the med bay.

Seven hours later

"She had internal heated burns it was a wonder why it didn't kill her but I ran x-ray tests and you all need to look at this" the doctor looked up from his pad and led Dom Hoffman Marcus and I into a scan room.

It showed two sets of bones.

"What are we looking at?" I asked. "This is an x-ray of a normal female who had an x-ray on their bones at the patient's age and here are her bones" he placed another image on the screen it looked different somehow.

"Her bones and muscles are changed they are stronger like they have been operated on and plated on with indestructible coating her reaction time is scary and her physical status is nuts it is like she is a trained to be a super soldier" the doctor continued.

"So that means in English?" Dom asked "She is the perfect soldier and her bones are practically unbreakable, she can run at speeds that are as fast as a car doing fifty to seventy kilometres, if someone shoots at her she can just move to the side as slow as possible and not get shot and she is uncommonly strong as if she could pick up a car and throw it"

"My god" Hoffman said.

**should i continue? (evil smiley face) review if you want a chapter**


	3. Chapter 3 The hunting dream

**Ok people here is anoter chapter sorry it is a bit short but this was the only thing i could think of i said sorry it took so long but just R&R **

"_Mummy where is daddy?" the child asked sitting in the green grass amogst the flowers, looking up to a porch of an old home. The women had dark red hair matching the childs and smiled but the child never saw her face. _

"_I don't know honey, all I know is that he is among the stars being a hero" she answered_

"_Mummy what is a hero?" she asked_

"_Someone who is noble" the women replied_

"_Could I be noble?" the child asked the cloud grew dark and the grass and flowers withered and died the house a burning ruin everything being destroyed._

"_You already are! And you have killed yourself for it" the child was scared, she turned screaming as a man came running up to her lifting her up when she screamed and taking her into a small ship _

"_You are a Spartan so you never die!" he said the look on his face was fear and panic. The child turned to the window now wishing she hadn't. The planet was ablaze with fire a ring of destruction crossed it the planet exploded causing the ship to wobble. All that remained of the once beautiful planet was gone all that was left was an astroid field._

"No!"I screamed as I woke up from my sleep.

"Shush, it's okay your safe just a bad dream" someone a women assured me

"No it wasn't and it never will be. Reach the covanent are on Reach we have to help them!" I screamed at them I couldn't even see them properly.

"Calm down trust me, breath in deep" I did as I was told.

"Where am I?" I asked

"You are at a medical facility. You gave a fright when we saw your condition. I'm Anya who are you?" The women responded.

"Six my name is Six" I answered.

"Can you walk?" she asked

"Yeah and run if I have to" I answered I followed her out of the hospital I wish I had time to check my strength but Anya said someone important needed to talk to me.

We approached anpther smaller building inside was the squad I had seen before and the man who I had talked to. They had a TV going with hazy screening they were watching a covanent firefight it looked familiar then I realised that I had done that firefight my helmet had been wired into the TV.

"Damn she is good at killing those things. What are those small creatures with the tiny guns? I want one" an african american man said.

"They are called grunts and believe me I have had enough expirence with them to know you dont want one. Those are only lower class you should see hunters they are massive" I said making them all turn

"And how do you know that?" One said with a bandana

"I fight them a lot. And when I say a lot I mean a lot. They have been trying to destroy humanity for thirty years we have been in a war for them and god knows how much we have lost" I said

"How many people?" The man who had been with me at the pelican I think it was Dom, asked.

"Don't know too many around two hundred planet worth of people and colonists. Why they do it I have no clue, but that is the only bit of help I can give you, other then they are a bunch of bastards who deserve to die!" my voice was filled with hatred.

"And what are they?" he asked.

"They are covanent. They are the reason I am here and that is why you need my help"

**Sorry i really wanted to do a cliffhanger well review and one more chapter goes in.**


	4. Chapter 4 What are Covanent?

**DunDunDun the next chapter r&r ENJOY...**

"Wait your saying that if those ugly guys-" Baird started.

"Covanent there name is covanent or bastards from hell as I prefer calling them" I corrected him.

"Right if the covanent are on Sera we are screwed and because your a soldier of some freaky military program, you are the only one on this whole planet, who knows how to stop them. Thats fan-fucking-tastic" Baird sarcastically exclaimed.

"The Spartan II and III program were started to put an end to the covanent and the war. Without us humanity wouldn't have survived for as long as it did" I answered him sitting down on a create with my head in hands.

"How did the war start anyway?" Hoffman asked. I had learnt their names and knew who they were now which helped a lot.

"They attacked one of our colonies and sent us a message telling us that humanities destruction was the will of their gods. Ever since then hell has happened" I answered.

"What did humanity do to piss them off anyway?" Marcus gruffly asked.

"Nothing it's what they did to us that started the war and I answered that already, they attacked us" I said.

"Ok what did they do to you that makes you hate them so much?" Sam asked.

"They destroyed my homeplanet and murdered my whole family making me watch it happen, they killed my friends that were my practically family because I knew then since I was a kid and all that I remember of home is an astroid field because of them." I answered going quiet telling the story usually made me lose it I couldn't help it.

"Sorry" Hoffman said.

"It's ok, they were spartans like me and where i come from the main saying for a spartan is that we never die and we are impossible to kill and their deaths were never a waste" I answered.

"So what is the problem on Sera?" I asked "We are at war with a race called locust basically they are doing the same as your covanent" Marcus answered.

"And you need help by the looks of things I can tell" I knew that they did whether or not they knew it.

"Would you help us then?" Hoffman asked.

"Don't have a clue how to get back to Reach my pelican is fried and can only go a few hundred feet in the air and I am needed here so I guess the answer is yes and call me Six so where do i begin?" I smiled at them.

* * *

Eight Months Later...

"Where is Six?" Anya asked Dom.

"She said something about training. I don't know why she even bothers she is the fitest on the team" He shrugged.

"She wants to keep pushing herself thats going to get her killed'before she even gets on a battlefield" Anya responded.

"Well you know what she is like about fighting" Dom responed.

They had gotten to know her really well, only problem was Hoffman wouldn't let her on a battlefield unless they were desperate but they never did get that bad and she getting to prove she would be fine it was driving her insane.

Anya headed to the training room. Six was sparring against Cole they were in the boxing ring she kept dancing in circles around him. Sam and Baird were watching and laughing.

"Come on, Cole come hit me" She teased.

"Your..too fast for me" He panted.

"Fine I come and hit you and you dodge me" She stopped moving and dancing around Cole.

She raised her arms to chest level and her hands made to fists. Cole came at her she spun left and he went straight past her into the ground. "Stop doing that!" he sounded annoyed.

"Fine" She said he came at her again and she tripped him up then quickly grabbed one of his arms and placed it behind his back so he wouldn't struggle and sat on his back.

"Get off me!" He screamed. She fell of him and laughed. "Hi Anya what's up?" she said holding her ribs she had been laughing so much that it hurt.

"Six something's happened" Anya responded

**What happened? DunDunDun you're going to have to wait until the next chapter remember to R&R**


	5. Chapter 5 What?

"So what can we expect?" Anya yelled over to Six.

"No clue how big did they say it was?" She asked over the sound of the engine starting up.

"There was three of them" she yelled back.

Three that could have meant anything but Six was busy trying to start the pelican which she managed to fix up mostly with scrap metal and rewiring it.

"Okay everyone onboard now!" she came down from the ramp ushering them up. "What Direction?" she asked.

"Northwest of Jacinto about twenty of thirty miles out," "That's where I landed" Six shook her head annoyed and headed to the drivers seat. "Hey Six what's this?" Dom pointed to a helmet.

"That's part of my armour you've only seen me wear the bottom part the top part is really heavy so I'm glad t be out of the suit" She said.

"Bet it's not that heavy" Baird said.

"Lift up one of those boxes" she indicated to right of her where they were aligned on a seat.

"Fine that easy" but as he picked it up he started to drop it.

Six got up and easily heaved it up.

"See heavy the only reason I can lift it is because I was trained to" she said placing it back on the pile.

"What training did you recive?" Marcus asked.

Six hesitated her answer. "Stuff that no-one should ever endure like I have. What they did to me...messed with my head a bit and that was only the begining of what they had in mind for people like me" She answered quietly and meddled with a console.

"You can tell us?" Sam said trying to keep her talking.

"Best not beleive me when I say what they did to us during trainning was only the start of hell for the rest of us" She started taking them up in the air, her ride couldn't get past atmostsphere without losing air so she was stuck trying to fix the air producers.

"Who's us?" Marcus asked.

"I have a group of people like me called Spartans II & III. Spartan II's had a luxury they had more time in training than us. Spartans III because there were so many they separted us into two groups Alpha and Beta as is my last name SB312 it's my number we all have one instead of a last name. Anyways our training was rushed due to the fact that they needed more spartans fighting covanent and so was...forget it I need to shut-up and drive" She stopped herself from going on which caused them to rethink everything they knew about her.

"Okay What the hell is that? Dot you working I need an analyse on that right now" Six said aloud.

"Uh Six ho's Dot?" Cole asked.

"My aunt" She asnwered.

"You have a- oh god!" Baird was cut off.

"Noble Six I am scanning it looks like drop pods from a hycon battle cruiser orbiting the planet" A smooth female voice said.

"Where from? Can you trace them?" Six asked.

"Scanning that insignia is one you might want to look at Noble Six, I've scanned the pods they appear to by in cryogenical and have Spartan protection on them"

"Dot take us down keep an eye out also if spartans try and get a radio link through I want to know who they are"Six said heading over to the boxes and pulling out her riffle.

"Six one question who the bloody fuck was that?" Sam asked.

"She's an AI called Auntie Dot her purpose is to aid Noble Team the group I am with and she's programmed to respond to me if I need something" Six answered as the pelican lowered.

They got out quickly and looked at the blackened group. "Looks like something hit it" Six continued to walk "I''m guessing ODST drop pods or...hello there" She approached a capsule burried in dirt and rock. She wiped the screen which had been frozen and revealed the face of someone who made her smile.

"And you called me crazy! Kat you're going to get it when I get you out of there now where is the..." she found an outside panel and began removing it and started rewiring it. "Done" she said stepping back.

"You may want to get back. Kitty is always in a bad mood when you wake her up early" She said moving backwards.

"What are you talking about?" Dom asked concerned. The door of hte pod flew open. A tall figure with a helmet came up Six walked straight up and tapped whoever this person was on the shoulder.

"You did a drop in cryogen and forgot to invite me. I thought us Beta chicks where supposed to stick together" She pretended to be insulted.

"Six too early in the morning go back to sleep"the voice of a women mumbled.

"Uhuh no way I just spent eight months here no way am I waiting longer" She said ripping the helmet off and slapped her across the face. "You awake yet kitty?" she teased causing stares from the members of Delta.

"I am now don't call me that" the women said coming out in matching armour to Six's one.

"How about Catherine or perphas pu-"

"Six i'm warning you. Where's three and four?" she asked.

"In their pods still you were closest so I got you out first" Six said "You take three I got four. Emile owes me so bad" She said bolting to another pod leaving Delta shocked.

"She does that to people don't worry you know her as long as I have and you get used to it" the women said before going to another pod.

"Emile! Stand-down!" They heard Six yell. "Emile don't make me..oh you are so dead" They climbed and saw Six had pinned a man in full armour with a skull scrathed onto his helmet with his arms behind his back and on his knee's.

"Just another family reunion huh Six" a man's voice came from behind them.

"Hey sniperboy don't blame me for him being like my little brother" Six responded.

"Okay what the fuck is going on?" Baird asked.


	6. Chapter 6 reminder

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in ages but I am here to tell you all my stories are currently on halt. I am figuring a few things out and hope to be back In June at the least sorry if it's a long time to wait but I will be back soon. If you want to ask any questions do not hesitate to leave a review or PM my account.

Glacier

PS Thanks for being patient


End file.
